


Satyriasis

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthropomorphic, Fanart, Faun - Freeform, Furry, Goats, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Horns, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nudity, Satyr, Unseelie Court, Will Graham - Freeform, faery, goatherd will, satyr hannibal, satyriasis, wet furry goat legs, wet men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from Satyriasis by </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine">DrinkBloodLikeWine</a><br/>and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyandspite">WhiskeyAndSpite</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satyriasis

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr Page](http://www.theseavoices.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> The story revolves around a young goatherd, Will, who grazes his goats in the marshes. He finds himself thrust headfirst into the world of fae folk when a strange man - if he is a man - arrives to tell him that The Horned God bid him bring Will to him for the upcoming solstice festival.


End file.
